The Adventure of Finn
by Dark Passage
Summary: Finn is the only one left from his last battle... Or his he trapped as a DHI in the magic kingdom he must free his friends and stop the overtakers
1. Chapter 1

_ello all u people out there reading this story before we begin the is an adopted story it originally belonged to PrincessWilla101 so chapters 1-6 are her work not mine make sure to check put her other stories she is amazing now second off I do not own Kingdom Keepers or any of the caracters the brilliant mind that came up wiht them is Ridly Person now that that is down on with the story_

Finn was running as fast as he could. He had just had a frightening encounter with Maleficient. He had Amanda, Jess, Maybeck and Philby. Luckily, Charlene and Willa were able to escape but he had no idea where they were or if they were together or apart. He thought he saw something move in the distance by Cinderella's Castle could it possibly be Wayne? Or maybe Willa and or Charlene? What about Wanda could that be right? Or could it be an intruder?

I've always suspected Gaston and could Beast have gone bad? The new attraction of Beast's castle brought a few new characters into Disney world. But honestly Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Chip, Belle and Beast were good. But I knew it was a big bulky figure. I was just really scared for the others. By the time I had reached the castle the figure was gone. I kept running. I don't know why because I had already lost them.

But the problem was I couldn't get back home in to my because Willa had the FOB and without that there is no way of getting back. Plus he had to find Charlene too. He could already see that it was Dawn. He checked his phone. It was 5:57. He had forgotten that it was summer. His mom would be coming to wake him up in about a half hour. If he didn't get back by then, his mom would call the doctor! They had dealt with doctors before, it was not so great.

Then to his relief, he saw Willa running towards him. She was shouting something but he couldn't make it out until he saw it. There was a huge wooden cannon coming up in the distance. It was firing cannons at them. "Run!" Willa shouted. He started to run. "I thought we took care of these before!" Finn shouted. "I know me too!" claimed Willa "Do you know where Charlene is?" asked Finn "No! I thought she was wi- DUCK!" Finn ducked. Just on time too! They turned a curb and dove behind a garbage can. They both felt someone. "Charlene?" Willa whispered. "Yeah? Who are you!" replied Charlene.  
"Relax its just us Finn and Willa." said Finn. "Oh thank god!" "Shh! They are just passing us!" whispered Willa. Once they were gone, Charlene asked, "Where are the others?". "They were..." started Willa. "They were captured." ended Finn. Charlene gasped loudly. A grunting voice from above said, "What are you doing here?" It was just Wayne. But there was still something wrong. "Run!" screamed Finn. He had the...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. AN

**Ello peoples who are actually reading this. This is not a chapter unfortunately sorry those of you who thought it was. Ok so this is just to say sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet I was hoping I would have by now but as I said this is an adopted story so the first six chapters are not my work and PrincessWilla101 and I are working to get me the rest of the chapters she wrote and there have been some issues so once we get me the rest of the chapters to me I am going to try to regulate it to about one update a week but until then this is Dark Passage signing off **


	3. AN2

_Hello all you people who are actually reading this this is Dark Passage signing on. Sorry for all of you who think this is a chapter but it is just another author's note. There was some trouble getting me the other chapters of this story so I will just start writing it from chapter one so from here on out it will be my own work. Until next time this is Dark Passage signing off._


	4. An 3

_This is Dark Passage signing on. Ok guys sorry but this is not a chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had exams and I just got back from California and my life has been in complete turmoil and has just been complete hell for a long time now and I have no idea why half the time I actually end up crying myself to sleep and I just haven't been able to find the time to write and I am debating if this is all worth the time and I am thinking about abandoning all my stories and quitting fanfiction. So that's that so since this maybe me my last time getting to do this lets make it a bit different. Ok guys even if I don't stay here on fanfiction I will continue to write them and maybe one day when I get my life sorted out I will come back with new chapters and new stories so I want to be able to call my real fans something so all you guys post a review with an idea for what I can call you guys, also I will continue my work else where so when that is done I will send you guys an update so if you really want to check that out you know where to go, and finally there are some guys I want to give some special thanks to first my friends they may not have understood any of my stories but they where super supportive of me all the way and if it weren't for them I would have never started this much less go on this long, next my family I never did let them see my work but they where supportive of it and my writing all the same, and finally all of you guys all of you who have been reading this are who I really do this for and just logging on and seeing that I got one or two reads is what really kept me going so you guys may not have been around when the ideas where thought up or when the ideas where put into words but some of you where there when it started and became a story and some of you just started reading but you have all been there and have watched grow and progress and that all happened because you where there to read it I couldn't have done this with out you guys. I will respond to any pm I get until I leave so feel free to do that if you want to ask any questions or have some ideas that I could use I could make the stories go on a bit longer. Well I can't believe that my time here is probably coming to its end it was short but fun thanks guys for all you did so know for likely the last time it is time for me to say it. Hope you enjoyed please follow and favorite feel free to leave a review and to pm me until next time this is Dark Passage signing off. _


	5. Calling All Keepers

_Hey guys this is Dark Passage signing on. Well guys it is official I will be leaving fanfiction for a while but before I go I am going to write one more chapter for when light becomes flesh and bloods and I want you guys to help me do it so go to my profile and take the pole to help and make sure you read it all as there is some information some of you might want to know at the end of it. So Keepers and Demigods put on your thinking caps because for your two worlds to collide in real life so we can help them in their fictional life lets make this farewell chapter a huge one now go and get to work. This is Dark Passage signing off._


End file.
